deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters of Fate vs. The Furies
WARNING! THE FOLLOWING DEATH BATTLE CONTAINS IMAGES WITH PARTIAL, AND FULL FRONTAL NUDITY. THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE, YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS! The Sisters of Fate vs. The Furies, is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features The Sisters of Fate; Clotho, Lahkesis, and Atropos, and The Furies; Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone. Both teams are from the God of War series, which is owned by Sony. Description The Gods of Olympus contain some of the strongest beings in the world. And some of them formed their own sub-groups. And today, two teams of three godly sisters are going to battle each other to see who is the superior team. Will The Sisters of Fate be able to outmatch The Furies? '' Interlude '''Boomstick: Hey Wiz, have we've ever done a team base Death Battle before?' Wiz: Well, there was the Death Battle between Wily and Eggman, but that was more or less an army vs. army themed Death Battle. So, no Boomstick, I guess we haven't. So why don't we do one today? Boomstick: Let's do this Wiz! But which teams are we going to compete against each other? How are we going to start this theme if Team vs. Team with a bang? Wiz: How about two teams of Godly sisters? Boomstick: And I got the perfect teams.... Boomstick shows Wiz a slip with the two teams. Wiz: Oh, so the team number one is going to the Sisters of Fate, which consist of Lahkesis the Goddess of the Present, Atropos, the Goddess of the Future, and Clotho the Goddess of the Past. Boomstick: Yep! And Team number two will be the Furies, which consist of Alecto the Goddess of Retribution, and Queen of the Furies, Tisiphone the Goddess of Jealousy and Megaera the Goddess of Vengeance. Wiz: You know, you might have some intelligence after all Boomstick. Boomstick: Thank You Wiz. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick..... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to who our who would win a Death Battle. Sisters of Fate Wiz: The Sisters of Fate are a group of sister goddesses. Boomstick: The following are Lahkesis, the Goddess of the Present. Wiz: Atropos, the Goddess of the Future... Boomstick: And the youngest, and ugliest of the three; Clotho the Goddess of the Past. Wiz: For this Death Battle, we are going to analyze all the members of each team individually. Boomstick: Let's start off with the self-appointed leader of the Sisters of Fate; Lahkesis. Lahkesis Wiz: Lahkesis is the middle child of the Sisters of Fate, as well as the apparent leader of the trio. Boomstick: And being a Goddess, Lahkesis is pretty damn powerful. Wiz: Since the Sisters of Fate control the fates of us, then they have then ability of chronokinesis. Boomstick: Krono-what now? Wiz: Chronokinesis. Or the ability to control time. And in Lahkesis' case she mostly control the event of lives of us mortals. Boomstick: And being a goddess, Lahkesis, along with her sisters are immortal, and can't die of old age and diseases. Wiz: Lahkesis is also incredibly powerful. She possesses superhuman speed, stamina durability, and agility. She can also fly thank to her wings. She also, apparently, has the ability of destiny manipulation, which I deemed false. Boomstick: And why is that? Wiz: Well if Lahkesis has the ability to manipulate someone's destiny, then how come she didn't use that ability to prevent herself, as well as her sisters and the God of Olympus from getting killed by Kratos? And why didn't she use her abilities to kill Kratos before he reached the Temple of the Fates? Boomstick: The Plot Demands IT Wiz! Wiz: I guess you're right. Boomstick: Moving on to her weapons, Lahkesis carries a staff. Her staff is capable of delivering a barrage of falling projectiles, and create large balls of energy which explode after some time. Her staff is only a channel of her abilities, as she can be seen using it for most of her attacks. Not to mention, she can throw her staff boomerang-style. Wiz: And much like the other gods, Lahkesis can possess statues that bear her to her likeness to speak to people from a distance. Lahkesis is a powerful Goddess that rivals even that of the Olympians. She along with her sisters were the ones who deemed the Gods victory over the Titans, and she managed to hope her own against Kratos. Boomstick: But Lahkesis is not flawless. As Wiz mentioned, while she "Claims" that she has the powers of Destiny Manipulation, she never uses her abilities against Kratos, which ultimately resulted in her death by the hands of the Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: Dispite her flaws, Lahkesis has proven to be a powerful individual.... even though she could've EASILY KILLED KRATOS BY MANIPULATING HIS DESTINY!!!!! Boomstick: Let it go Wiz. Lahkesis: It was I who deemed that the Titans lose the Great War... and I who have allowed you to come this far. Atropos Wiz: Athropos is the older sister of the Sisters of Fate. Boomstick: And seeing how each of the sister have a specific job with the Treads of Time, Atropos' job is to cut the strings. Which is the Fate's way of saying that someone had died. Wiz: Being a goddess, Atropos is immortal, and cant die by old age, or diseases. Boomstick: She also has the world's longest nails in video game history! I mean LOOK AT THEM!!! And those claws of hers are razor sharp! Wiz: She can also hide inside Lahkesis' shadow for some reason, and can even travel through time. However in order for her to travel through time, Atropos needs specific mirrors that are inside the Temple of the Fates. But this leads to a small problem; if Atropos get defeated in the past, then she'll be stuck inside the mirror, leaving her vulnerable to be killed, should the mirror be shattered. Boomstick: Atropos can also emit a green energy out of her fingertips that can be used as either a homing orb or as a powerful beam of electricity. Wiz: Atropos is a powerful goddess, She's tough enough to take on Kratos, while she tries to destroy the very sword her used to kill Ares, and she's even though enough to survive a stab through the head, and continue on fighting with Lahkesis. She is also the ONLY Sister of Fate to use her destiny manipulation ability to try to kill Kratos. As she traveled through time to prevent Kratos' past self from killing Ares. Boomstick: But out of all the Sisters of Fate, Atropos is debatably the most arrogant, such as she brought Kratos with her back in time to witness her destroy the very same sword Kratos used to kill the God of War. She also doesn't defend herself to offend, especially when she has her eye set on a specific goal. Wiz: But regardless, Atropos is still one tough Goddess, but YEEEAAAAHHHH! She is one of the more arrogant of the trio. Atropos: We control your destiny, foolish mortal! With a whim we can end your life...or allow you to live. Clotho Wiz: Clotho is.... Boomstick: OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! Wiz: That's Clotho. She's the youngest of the Sisters of Fate. Boomstick: OK first of all... That's a She? And second She's the youngest of the Fates? I mean look at her! She's fucking HUGE!!! Wiz: Well, yeah. Boomstick: But what is she suppose to be? Wiz: I think her body is based on a silkworm. Boomstick: And why would you say that? Wiz: Simple, silkworms create silk, and Clotho is the creator of the Threads of Time. Boomstick: O-Kay then.... Being a Goddess, Clotho is immortal, and can't die by old age, or diseases. And due to her large size, she also possesses superhuman strength, and endurance. But here's my question Wiz; How does she see? Wiz: Excuse me? Boomstick: How, Does, She, See, what's, underneath her? Wiz; I honestly don't know. Though it's possible that she can see through he multiple breasts located all over her. Boomstick: I think I'm going to be sick. Wiz: Not to mention, Clotho doesn't just have multiple breasts, she also has multiple flabby arms. With two located at her hips... Boomstick: begins to makes sounds like he's about to throw up. Wiz: At least four to six flabby arms located around the middle region.... Boomstick keeps making regurgitating sounds. Wiz: And two large flabby arms on the shoulders. Boomstick throws up. Boomstick: Aw, God Dammit Wiz! There goes my..... Boomstick throws up again. Boomstick: Aw, God! My stomach feels like it's on fir.... Boomstick throws up again. Some time later. Wiz: Feel any better? Boomstick: *snnniifffff, I'm good.... I hope. So what were we talking about? Wiz: We were talking about Clotho... Boomstick tries to not to throw up again. Wiz: Here's a barf bag. Boomstick: Thanks... Wiz: Anyway... Despite Clotho being the biggest of the Sisters of Fate, she is also debatably the weakest of the three. Because of her sheer size, Clotho is incapable of moving. She's capable of moving her arms sure, but she can't even walk. Boomstick: Not to mention, she also is the only Sister of Fate incapable of using krono... krono.... Wiz: Chronokinesis. Boomstick: I had it! Wiz: Right. And while we did mention that Clotho possesses superhuman strength, she's, in hindsight, not that strong, as proof when she struggled, and failed to prevent Kratos from impaling a pendulum into her skull. And due to her size, it's possible that she has trouble breathing. Cuts to a scene when Clotho and Kratos is battle each other, with her arms stunned, and while she's sounding like she's having trouble breathing. Boomstick: That just sounds sickening. Wiz: Well there's a reason why Screwattack place her on their Top 10 Ugly Chick in Gaming. Boomstick: But here's another question; Did she even accomplished anything? Wiz: No, I don't think she accomplished anything. The only accomplishment, that she achieved has fending of Kratos, but even then she killed even quicker than her older sisters, and they lasted for two fights. Boomstick: Yeah, Clotho maybe memorable to look at, especially because on who ugly she is, but she kinda sucks. Clotho: It is through my threads that all life is born. You must not tamper with destiny, Kratos. You will destroy everything. '' The Furies Wiz: Before the time of the Gods, and the rule of the Titans, there were the Primordials. Ancient beings that contain the very essences of the world, and the heavens. '''Boomstick: These massive beings were in a seeming never-ending war against each other. The war shook the very foundation, which resulted in the creation of the world.' Wiz: And during this war, the very madness and rage of the Primordials, resulted in the creation of three creatures and sisters that are neither God, Titan, Shade, nor Mortal; The Furies.... Boomstick: Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto. Wiz: The Furies are ancient beings older than the God of Olympus. Despite this, the three sisters were tasked by Zeus himself to capture and punish those who betrayed the Gods. And the very first being they punished was Aegaeon the Hecatonchires. Boomstick: Heck-a-what now? Wiz: Hecatonchires. I don't know, it's kinda like the titans, only they have multiple arms and heads. Boomstick: And what happened to this Aegaeon? Wiz: Well the Furies managed to capture Aegaeon and tortured him until his body gave out, and he died where he remains to this day. And to make matters worst the Furies warped the Hecatonchires' body into a prison of the Damned. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: Now that we've got some history of the Furies, let's talk about each one individually. Boomstick: And let's start off with the Insectoid Furies herself; Megaera. Megaera Wiz: Megaera is one of the Furies. While she, along with the other Furies, are not Gods, she is referred to as the Goddess of Vengeance. Boomstick: She, along with the other Furies are immortal, and can't die by age or diseases. Wiz: Megaera is also debatably the strongest by strength, as she's the most violent of the three. She possesses superhuman strength, durability and endurance. Boomstick: She also has four, powerful, spider-like legs that she uses to both scale up walls, as well as being used for combat. Wiz: She also uses her razor sharp claws for combat, as well as the ability to generate illusions. However, unlike the other Furies, Megaera rarely uses the illusion abilities as she prefers physical combat and torture. Boomstick: Basically, she's the dominatrix of the Furies. Wiz: But one of the more interesting abilities is that she can spawn out these parasite-like bugs. Boomstick: While these bugs are physically weak, they can dig inside the flesh of corpses, take control of them and mutate the body into Insectoid version of the body.. Wiz: To which, Megaera has complete control over the infected reanimated corpse. Megaera is a deadly Fury. She is the only member who didn't trick Kratos with illusions, as well as the only one who didn't try to let Kratos down with sexual intercourse. Boomstick: But she sadly the most arrogant of the three. While she is capable of teaming up with her sisters, Megaera prefers to fight her own fight, while ultimately resulted in her losing her right arm during her first encounter with Kratos, and the first Fury to be killed by Kratos. Wiz: Despite this Megaera is still one deadly Fury. Megaera: You have caused me pain for the last time, Spartan! Tisiphone Wiz: Tisiphone is one of the Furies, and apparently the Goddess of Jealousy. Boomstick: And much like the other Furies, Tisiphone is immortal, and can't dies by old age, and diseases. Wiz: Out of all the Furies, Tisiphone is the best with illusions. In fact she solely relies on her powers of Illusions. Boomstick: That, along with her pet and son; Daimon. Wiz; That's right Boomstick. Tisiphone has a pet phoenix-like creature that materializes from her back. Daimon is mostly uses to fly Tisiphone around.... even though Tisiphone is capable of flying herself. Boomstick: Maybe she prefers to have Daimon fly her around. Wiz: You might be right. But that's not the only ability Daimon is capable of. He seems to be connected with Tisiphone's powers of illusion. In fact, if anything Daimon amplifies her powers. Boomstick: And speaking of illusions, Tisiphone can use her powers to make items that are so real, that not even though who know that it's an illusion can break it. Some examples include creating barriers, and altering reality. Wiz: Though her illusion can easily be broken if someone possesses the Eyes of Truth. She can also generate radiant flames, with the help from her pet Daimon. Boomstick: Tisiphone is a powerful Fury. She's tough enough to endure Kratos onslaught several times! Wiz: She can even fake her own death thanks to the power of her illusion. But sadly, her illusions can be broke if one possesses the aforementioned Eyes of Truth. And this also implied that her powers become significantly weaker, if Daimon is killed. Boomstick: Despite this, Tisiphone is still one tough Fury. Tisiphone: You bring this curse on yourself! Alecto Wiz: Alecto is not only one of the Furies, but she's also the Queen of the Furies, as well as apparently being the Goddess of Retribution. Boomstick: And out of all the Furies, she's the most deadly of the three. Wiz: And it also turns out that she was Ares' lover. Boomstick: Eh-He.... Nice! But how did they meet, and how did they get together? Wiz: Well, as it turned out the Furies seeked to take over Olympus. So when they met Ares, who also wanted to take over Olympus, the three formed a partnership, and eventually Alecto and Ares had a romantic relationship. Boomstick: But if Ares, and the Furies were powerful individuals, that rivaled even the Olympians, why didn't they declare war against Zeus and the Olympians and try to take over that way? Wiz: Because Zeus created a rule that all God-Like entities were bounded on; that no God could declare war against each other, otherwise the mortal would be caught in the crossfire. However Both Ares and Alecto found a loophole in while Demigods are not bounded by that rule. Boomstick: Oh! So they gave birth to a Demigod and trained him to be a killing machine. Wiz: Well, Yes and No. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: While it is true that they gave birth to a Demigod named Orkos, it turned out that Orkos was.... well.... Boomstick: Wait... Let me guess, he was a complete pansy. Wiz; Yeeeeeppppp! And after discovering this, Ares disowned Orkos and let the Furies do whatever they wanted to do with him. Boomstick: Damn! Talk about neglectful parents. Wiz: Whoa, whoa, WHOA! We are seriously getting off topic. Let's get back to Alecto before we forget what there to forget. Boomstick: Forget what? Wiz: Nevermind.... Anyway, being a fury, Alecto, like the other Furies, is immortal, and can't die by old age and diseases. Boomstick: She also had powers of illusions, like the Furies. She can even use her illusion abilities to shapeshift into virtually anything she desires. Wiz: And out of all the Furies, Alecto has the most unique ability. She can spew out a sticky black goo out of her hand that hardens instantly when it come in contact with her target. Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC... Wiz: AAAAlecto's goo is also virtually indestructible, and can't be destroyed. It's actually the perfect containment. However, the only thing that can person can use to break free captor possesses the Oath Stone of Orkos. Boomstick: But that' not the only unique ability Alecto is capable of doing. Remember how we said that she could use her illusions to shapeshift into virtually anyone she chooses? Wiz: Well it turns out that Alecto can shapeshift into something else, without the need of her illusions. Cuts to the scene when Alecto is shapeshifting into a black gooed creature with three tenticles. The Cuts to a scene where Kratos is underwater, and a giant sea monster emerges from the black depths. Boomstick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: This is Alecto's alternate form; The Charybdis. Boomstick: And because it's impossible for me to pronounce, I going to call it Big-Ass Bitch! Wiz: In this form, Alecto is even stronger. Not only is she the size that might, or might not, rival the size of the Titan Cronos. Boomstick: Big-Ass Bitch possesses, many, many tenticles with tiny blades on the inside. She use her tenticles to wrap her enemies, use the spear on the tip to stab her victims, and even spray that black goo to entrap her opponent. Wiz: Alecto is a deadly individual. She successfully managed to capture Kratos, twice and Even managed to hold her own against Kratos the longest. She's also debatably the most level-headed and most patient out of all the Furies. As sure, Alecto herself doesn't have any real physical weaknesses. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean her abilities aren't flawless. As we've mentioned Alecto's goo, while it IS indestructible, if the trapped victim possesses the Oath Stone of Orkos, then they can create a duplicate of themselves and the clone will take their place for them. Wiz: But without that stone, the victim is partially screwed, and is at the mercy of Alecto and her sisters. Boomstick: I like her! Alecto: Then let death be your Reality! Death Battle (Scene starts with the Sisters of Fate observing The Furies.) Lahkesis: Sisters, it appears that the Furies are planning to overthrow Zeus and the Olympians. Atropos: It is not their destiny to overthrow the Gods..... Clotho: It is their destiny to die by our hands. Lahkesis: Let us destroy the Furies, before they grow too powerful. Moments later, the Sisters of Fate traveled to the where the Furies are located. The Sister of Fate meet the Furies in a large area. Alecto: What is the meaning of this? Lahkesis: We know that you are planning to overthrow Zeus and the Olympians. Megaera: They know of our plans. Let us kill the Fates sister. Alecto: I don't know who you know of our plans, but I am willing to forgive you three for intruding, if you join our cause. Join us, so we can overthrow Zeus and take over as the true rulers of Olympus. Clotho: This one is obviously a fool for thinking we would ever betray our king. Atropos: You shall pay for your insolence! Lahkesis: We are loyal to Zeus and only Zeus. It is not your fate to overthrow Olympus. Megaera: Can we kill them now sister? Tisiphone: Yes Alecto, can we kill the Sisters of Fate! Alecto: Let DEATH BE THEIR REALITY! Fight 3 - 3 Atropos charges towards the Furies, while Lahkesis tosses her staff like a boomerang. Tisiphone summons Daimon out of her back and clashes with Atropos. Alecto dodges Lahkesis' staff, and charges towards her. Clotho tires to join but due to her weight, she collapse to the ground. As Clotho is trying to get back up, Megaera uses this opportunity and charged towards Clotho. Meanwhile, Alecto continues to fight Lahkesis by spraying her black goo. Lahkesis dodges Alecto's onslaught and processes by generating an green energy sphere and shooting towards Alecto. While Alecto and Lahkesis are fighting each other, Tisiphone and Atropos are fighting each other. Atropos tries to slash Tisiphone, but Tisiphone keeps countering Atropos' onslaught with Daimon. As the two are fighting each other, Tisiphone noticed Lahkesis about to fire an energy ball at her sister. Without hesitating, Tisiphone grabs Atropos and tosses her in between Lahkesis and Alecto. Atropos ends up getting hit by Lahkesis' energy sphere, injuring the Goddess of the Future. Lahkesis: Atropos! I'm sorry. Atropos: EAH It's nothing! Tisiphone flies towards Alecto. Tisiphone: Sister, let us join together and kill these fools. Alecto: I agree sister. While Alecto and Tisiphone were confronting Lahkesis and Atropos, Clotho managed to regain her footing and notices Megaera charging towards her. Clotho tries to attack Megaera with her multiple arms, but Megaera uses her supernatural agility to dodge her attacks. Megaera processes to climb up Clotho's body. Desperate to get Megaera off her, Clotho tried to grab her, and failed. Megaera managed reach one of Clotho's arms and processes to stab and slice it off, with Clotho Moaning in pain. Clotho: AHHHHH! You Little bastard! I'll kill you for that! Megaera: Not if I kill you first! Megaera continues to climb up Clotho's body until she makes it on top of Clotho's Head. Clotho tries to grab Megaera, but Megaera dodges all of Clotho's attempts, and even managed to stab and stun Clotho's arms. With Clotho's Arms stunned, Megaera responses by stabbing Clotho in the eyes, with her spider-like legs blinding her. Clotho, in a blind rage, is wallowing on the ground, as she can't see Megaera. Megaera then finish off Clotho by slitting Clotho's throat, killing her. Clotho's corpse collaspes to the ground, as Megaera stand on top of the dead Clotho. 2 - 3 As Megaera is semi-celebrating her victory over Clotho, she notices Alecto and Tisiphone confronting the remaining Sisters of Fate. She then looks at Clotho's corpse. Megaera: Such a waste of flesh. Megaera then processes to pop out her parasites out of her chest. The parasites then travel to Clotho's corpse and dig inside the flesh. Seconds later, Clotho's corpse began to bulge, and move, as her body begins to mutate. Clotho's hands turn into Insectoid-like legs, her skin become green, and the clotho's main breast mutate into scythe-arms. Just then Clotho's back begins to bulge. And moments later, a giant bug-like creature emerges from the mutated Clotho's back. As it emerges, and roars out loud, Alecto, Tisiphone, Lahkesis, and Atropos noticed the creature, with Megaera riding on the creature's shoulder. Lahkesis: Clotho? Atropos: You Killed our sister! Megaera: It as surprisingly easy. Now my new pet.... KILL THOSE FOOLS!!!! The Mutated Clotho charges at Lahkesis and Atropos. Atropos charges towards Megaera on top of the mutated Clotho. The Mutated Clotho blocks the attacking Atropos with her scythe arms, and retaliates by striking at Atropos. Atropos managed to escape and processes by generating electrical energy at Megaera. Megaera jumps out of the way, as the electrical energy hits the mutated Clotho, knocking her out. Atropos: Clotho! Forgive Me! While Megaera is suspended in the air, Lahkesis charged towards Megaera and tries to stab her with her staff. But Alecto steps in, and sprays her black goo towards Lahkesis. The Goo manages to hit Lahkesis, causing her to fall to the ground, and be ensnared by the goo. Lahkesis: I can't break free.... Atropos... Help Me! Atropos: I'm coming my sister! Atropos flies towards the ensnared Lahkesis and tries to cut through the Black Goo but to no avail. Just then Tisiphone flies to where Atropos and Lahkesis were, as well as Megaera joining the fray. Atropos: I will kill all of you with my bare hands! Atropos charges towards Megaera and Tisiphone, and successfully slit their throats. Alecto arrived on the scene witnessing her sisters being killed. Atropos: I managed to kill your sisters Alecto. Without them, you don't stand a chance! Alecto: You might want to look again. Atropos: Huh? Before Atropos could look behind her, something stabs her in the back. Lahkesis: NNNOO!!! As it's revealed, it was Megaera who stabbed Atropos in the back. Atropos: How... is... this... possible? Atropos looks and "sees" the corpses of Megaera and Tisiphone, only to have them disappear in front of her eyes. Atropos: *gasps.... An Illusion?! Megaera: Never underestimate the Furies. Megaera tosses the injured Atropos in the sky where Tisiphone, along with Daimon were waiting. Daimon grabbed Atropos, and stabs her shoulders with his talons. Tisiphone: Eh-He.... Finish HER! Daimon processes to bite Atropos' head and rips it clean off, effectively killing her. 1 - 3 Lahkesis witnesses Atropos getting killed, and see her decapitated corpse falling to the ground. Lahkesis: Atropos! Nnnnoooooo...... Lahkesis struggles to get out of Alecto's black goo. As she's struggling to break free, Alecto walks towards Lahkesis. Megaera joins alongside Alecto, and Tisiphone flies towards the three. Alecto: What shall we do with this one sister? Tisiphone: Well, since both Megaera and I killed one of the Sisters of Fate, I think it's only fair that you should kill this one Alecto. Alecto: Do you approve Megaera? Megaera: Ehh... Do it already, before I change my mind. Alecto: Then it's settled. Megaera and Tisiphone leave battle field, and watch, as Alecto is both shapeshifting into the Charybdis, and turning the battle field into a large ocean with black water. Lahkesis is then seen being tossed into a platform, large enough for her to move around, as well as being freed from the black goo. Lahkesis is waiting for Alecto to arrive, so they can continue fighting. Lahkesis: Where are you? Just then two large tentacles emerge from the black water and attempt to stab Lahkesis. Lahkesis managed to dodge the tentacles, by flying upwards. But a third tentacle emerged from the black water and stabbed Lahkesis right through her wing. Lahkesis plummet back to the platform, as Charybdis AKA Alecto emerged from the ocean. Lahkesis fired green energy spheres at Alecto, but only did minor damaged. Alecto retaliates by attempting to bite Lahkesis. Lahkesis managed to dodge and processes by generating an energy shockwave that managed to hit Alecto. With Alecto temporarily stunned, Lahkesis processed by throwing her staff directly towards Alecto's face. Alecto managed to block the staff and send it flying to the black ocean. Lahkesis: My Staff! Growing more irritated by Lahkesis, Alecto sprayed her with the Black Goo again. The Goo manages to ensnare Lahkesis. With nowhere to go, and no means of defending herself, Lahkesis waited for the inevitable. Alecto processes by stabbing Lahkesis in the head with her tentacle, killing her. Alecto let's out a battle cry. KO * The corpses of the Sisters of Fate are seen throughout the battle field. * Alecto reverts back to her original self, turns off the illusion, and the Furies return to the Prison of the Damned. Conclusion Boomstick: That was brutal. That was brutal! And THAT WAS BRUTAL!!! Wiz: While both of these group of sisters were powerful individual, the Furies' illusion, ultimately triumphed over the Sisters of Fates. Boomstick: The Sisters of Fate are powerful Goddesses, but they were easily defeated by Kratos. The Furies on the other hand managed to not only fend off against Kratos, but even managed to outmatch him on several occasions. Wiz: But the one MAIN reason why the Furies won over the Sisters of Fate was their cooperation. When it comes down to it, the Sister of Fate rarely teamed up with each other to take on an opposing threat. Sure there was the time when Kratos fought both Lahkesis and Atropos at the same time, but for the most part, it was Lahkesis who was fighting the Ghost of Sparta, while Atropos was stuck in the mirror, and rarely did anything. And Clotho on the other hand, never teamed up with her older sisters, which ultimately resulted in her getting killed first by the hands of Megaera. The Furies on the other hand, uses there strength to protect the others weaknesses. Megaera's strength, Tisiphone's illusion abilities, and Alecto's cunning and leaderhip, ultimately resulted in victory. Boomstick: Looks like it wasn't the Sister's Fate to kill the Furies. Wiz: The Winning team is The Furies. Next Time If the idea of zombie apocalypse is getting redundant, then you've never played Lollipop Chainsaw. The members of the Dark Purveyors are going to battle each other to see who is the strongest zombie. Who will be rooting for? The Sisters of Fate The Furies Who do you want to win? The Sisters of Fate The Furies Who's your favorite Team? The Sisters of Fate The Furies Who Your favorite member of the Sisters of Fate? Lahkesis Atropos Clotho Who Your favorite member of the Furies? Alecto Megaera Tisiphone Did you agree with the outcome of the Sisters of Fate vs. The Furies? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015